A variety of devices have been created to provide a user with various capabilities. For example, a user can see an image of a person while talking to the person over the Internet. As another example, a user can play video games using a closely-held display device. As yet another example, a user can use a smart phone to access the Internet, or to access various computer programming applications, or to send or receive images over the Internet.
A variety of games are available for play using these devices. However, even though so many games have been created, sometimes, the user gets bored and is looking for a different experience. For example, the user is looking for an experience that will engage the user in these games.
Also, while the user is using these devices for a variety of purposes, the user sometimes gets so involved during the use of these devices that the user could get into an accident. For example, while the user uses the closely-held display device, the user bumps into a glass table or a sharp-cornered object.